


Soulmates (a plance love story)

by Lilylove22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylove22/pseuds/Lilylove22
Summary: Hola everyone! I recently came up with a ... one shot I dunno what the heck that is I looked it up and was like oh ok nodding like I understood what it meant (knowing I don't) So I'm just going to say short story. But anyway as you can see my otp is PLANCE!!sips teaso what sue me. It's just so pure I loved those two since the beginning. anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!!Fic based on this audio:What is a Soulmate





	Soulmates (a plance love story)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola everyone! I recently came up with a ... one shot I dunno what the heck that is I looked it up and was like oh ok nodding like I understood what it meant (knowing I don't) So I'm just going to say short story. But anyway as you can see my otp is PLANCE!! _sips tea_ so what sue me. It's just so pure I loved those two since the beginning. anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!!
> 
> Fic based on this audio: [ What is a Soulmate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSU8Zs0VvmI)

_~flashback~_  
__

_"Dad, what's a soulmate?"_

__

_Katie was always an inquisitive person she asked questions about everything  
there was never a topic that she couldn't handle so when someone in her class said that one day she would find her soulmate and would live happily ever after she was bound to figure what this "soulmate" was._

_"It's uh it's like a best friend but more."_  
__

_~end flashback~_

"Lance! Lance where are you?" Wiping the tears from her eyes Pidge was roaming through the forest looking for the blue paladin. 

_~earlier~_  


"I wonder if they'll give us a parade after this."

Pidge rolled her eyes "Lance this isn't about the glory it's our duty to help people." 

"Yeah yeah lighten up Pidge don't be such a stick in the mud." Lance teased the young paladin  
"Plus at least I've got a camera cause I love taking pictures with the ladies." 

"Lance can you shut up so I can concentrate and you should be focusing on flying you're lion and not girls." Pidge snapped she couldn't help it she liked Lance a lot so much it hurt, of course, she never thought of telling him she hoped it would go away but it hasn't.

"Ok jeesh Pidge, are you ok?" Pidge can hear the sincerity in his voice she felt bad for yelling at him.

"Y-yeah I fine just peachy just try not to get us killed," She said jokingly

"Wouldn't dream of it, Pidgeon."

Then out of nowhere lasers started firing at them. 

"What the hell!" Pidge started to fire back at them "Lance you have company 3:00"

"On it" Lance aimed at both drones and they both went down 

"Nice shot!" 

Lance flashed finger guns both of them took down all the drones both were laughing on how easy that was. And at the corner of Lance's eye, the ion cannon was pointing at the green lion and it was powering up his eyes widened 

"Pidge!, get out the way!"

Pidge had stopped laughing her face is full of confusion "W-what why?"

Dios Mio she wasn't going to make it. This was all happening too fast.

"Lance wha-" Lance had taken the controls and pushed to forward making him push the green paladin out of range which was good for her but for Lance he wasn't so lucky before he can even think about moving the cannon was already fired at him.

"Lance what the hel-" Pidge couldn't even finish her sentence because she was interrupted by the blue paladin's screams of agony. The blast was powerful so powerful the blue lion had powered down making them both (the lion and paladin) fall to the ground.

"Lance!" tears pricked the corner of her eye's

__

_~Present time~_

__

__

Pidge wandered around the forest looking for Lance 'this is all my fault' replayed to her brain 

"Lance!" she called for like the millionth time

_~flashback~_

_"It's the one person it the world in the world who knows you better than anyone else, it's someone that makes you a better person," Sam said with a small smile on his face_

__

_~end of flashback~_

__

_~ a few days ago~_

__

_"Pidge you can't keep going like this you haven't eaten yet you need to do personal hygiene you family wouldn't like to see like this you should get off the computer for a little then come back with a fresh mind." Lance's ocean blue eyes flashed with worry for the paladin_

__

_"I know Lance but I have to-"_

__

_"Find them I know I know." Lance finishing her sentence "And you will Pidge I promise you will but not like this you're literally slowly killing yourself."_

__

_~Flashback~_

__

_"Actually they don't make you a better person you do that yourself because they inspire you."_

__

_~End of flashback~_

__

_"O-ok yeah." She knew he was right so she slowly closed the laptop put it on the desk and went to get ready._

__

_The blue paladin smiled as she left._

_~Present time~_

Pidge wiped the tears off her eye's _again_ Pidge could feel green purring to comfort her 

"It's not your fault." green said matter-of-factly

"I-it is if I was paying attention we wouldn't be in t-this situation."

"You both weren't paying attention Lance just caught it at the Lance minute."

"Exactly! and he's a friken asshole for pushing me out the way I could've taken the hit for all I know he could be dead!"

"Pidge-"

"No green j-just can y-you be quiet for now." Green just hummed in response

__

__~Flashback~__  
_"A soulmate is someone who you can carry with you forever._  
_It's the one person who knew you and accepted you..._  
_believed in you before anyone else did..or when no one else would"_

__

_~End of flashback~_

__

_"Hey, Pidge?" Lance said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck_

__

_"Yeah?"_

__

_"I- um sorry for acting so weird earlier a-actually I don't mind you're a girl it was just a lot to take in and-"_

__

_"Lance woah calm down I get it I was a lot to digest you already went through a lot and I didn't help make the situation any better, just don't go make this weird just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I want to be treated differently," Pidge said adjusting her glasses_

__

_Lance slightly blushed "Wouldn't dream of it, Pidgeon."_

_~Present time~_

At the corner of Pidge's eye's she could see a hint of blue eye's widening "G-green do you see that?" Pidge started running towards the blue object revealing the blue lion "Lance!" her voice croaked due to all the screaming she did. Once she got their blue ways laying down on the ground with little energy. Tears started to flow again.

"Hey girl, I'm sorry for getting you in this situation. Is Lance in there?" Blue only hummed in response 

"P-please blue I need to make sure he's ok." The lion opened her mouth just a little due to her strength it's a good thing Pidge was small she slipped right in. 

__

_~Flashback~_  
_"And no matter what happens...you will always love them  
_ _Nothing can ever change that."_

__

_Pidge scrunched up her nose "That seems dumb. Is that even true?"_

__

_"What makes you think it isn't true?"_

__

_"Because I'll never find my soulmate nobody likes me everyone thinks I'm annoying and a nerd. I'm going to end up like an old lady with cats but instead of cats my computer and wires all over the place. Plus boys are gross and immature." Sam laughed at young Katie's statement_

__

_"Well you say this now but wait till you grow up you'll change your mind and you'll be in love like me and your mom go on date-"_

__

_"Ewww gross dad keep it to yourself!" Sam laughed as the young girl ran off in disgust.  
_ __

_~End flashback~_

__

"L-Lance you in here?"  
no answer

Pidge walked towards the console and she saw the blue paladin.. unconscious "Lance!' she shrieked quickly checking for a pulse she can feel one a very faint one. Lance wouldn't wake up.

"Lance I-I'm so sorry" she sobbed "Your such an asshole why did you push me out of the way." She clenched her fist silently crying in the quiet lion.  
A few seconds went by which felt like hours Pidge heard a small cough.

Lance chuckled slightly "Even when I'm almost dying you still find a way to curse me out." Lance coughed 

Pidge stared wide-eyed and started crying harder 

"P-Pidge I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Lance tried to embrace the girl.

Pidge pushed away his hands "What the hell is wrong with you!" Lance flinched. 

"Y-you could've d-died-"

"But I didn't"

"Lance that's no the point! y-you could've and it would be my fault, I wasn't paying attention-"

"Pidge it's not your fault I chose to do what I did."

"Lance you can't do something like I-I thought I lost you a-and I wasn't going to forgive myself b-because-" Pidge couldn't even finish her sentence because Lance kissed her. He eye's widened but after she closed her eyes. The kiss was light and fluffy it was more of an innocent kiss. Lance was gentle not forcing the kiss was sweet and tender. Pidge felt the warmth through her body. The broke apart from the kiss in seconds capturing their breath. 

Pidge finally came back to reality she was blushing hard so hard she looked like the red lion. 

"L-lance wha- w-" She couldn't even form sentences

Lance gave a soft smile "Sorry but you can't blame me I almost died without telling the love on my life how I feel." 

"Lance-"

"Pidge please can I just talk first." She just nodded in response

Lance sighed "Pidge I like you like _like like you_. I love it when you talk all nerdy and I can't understand anything you say half the time, I love when you get frustrated when playing Killbot Phantasm one and I finally win and you make it your priority to beat me, and I love it when you and so cute and excited when you discover a new part of science. I know I flirt with a lot of girls but I really mean it, your not like any other girl I really really like. It's probably why I've never flirted with you. Lance said timidly

Pidge couldn't believe it the boy she like liked her back it was almost like a dream come true. 

"..uh Pidge please say something you're making me nervous."

Pidge started crying but this time it was happy tears "Lance... you have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words." Pidge choked on her words " I've liked you for a long time too." smiling Pidge felt like dancing and screaming out of joy her heart leaped. Lance gave her a peck on her cheek and hugged her whispering

"I love you, Katie" 

"I love you too Lance" 

Both knowing they meant it.

One day we all will find the love of our life our... soulmate and you will instantly know. They say the universe gives our souls each a twin, which is a reflection of our own souls. No matter how far apart these souls are separated they will always find their way to one another. All those years back Katie asked what was a soulmate? She didn't believe she would ever find her match but here she was being embraced by the love of her life...

her soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. I feel like maybe one day I'll make a story out of this but who knows.  
> Kudos are always apreciated!  
> And comments fuel me so feel free to let me know what you think.  
> And stop by my Tumblr to shoot me a request.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lilylove22)


End file.
